Dash Rendar
Dash Rendar war ein corellianischer Pilot, Schmuggler und Söldner, der zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs lebte. In einer angesehenen und privilegierten Familie aufgewachsen, verbrachte Dash eine angenehme Kindheit und genoss eine erfolgreiche Ausbildung in der Imperialen Akademie, was im direkten Kontrast zu seinem späteren Schmuggler-Leben steht. Nach dem frühen Tod seines Bruders Stanton wurde die Rendar-Familie vom Galaktischen Imperium geächtet und aus dem Corellia-System vertrieben. Fortan lebte Dash Rendar als Schmuggler und Söldner im Schatten der Neuen Ordnung und unterstützte die Rebellen-Allianz bei einigen Missionen. Unter anderem half Rendar bei dem Vorhaben mit, imperiale Informationen sicherzustellen, die schließlich zur Entdeckung des zweiten Todessterns führten. Biografie Ausbildung zum imperialen Piloten Dash Rendar wurde im Jahr 20 VSY als Sohn einer wohlhabenden und hochangesehenen Familie auf dem Planeten Corellia geboren. Seine Eltern betrieben eine erfolgreiche interstellare Transportfirma, sodass Dash gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder eine bequeme und von Reichtum und Privilegien geprägte Kindheit genoss. In erwachsenem Alter erhielten Dash und sein Bruder von ihren Eltern die Möglichkeit, als Frachterpilot in deren Unternehmen einzusteigen. Während sein Bruder das Angebot annahm, legte Dash als Teenager großen Wert auf seine Unabhängigkeit, da er davon träumte, ein Leben voller Abenteuer zu führen. Um dies zu erreichen, bewarb sich Dash Rendar als Pilot an der Imperiale Akademie auf dem Planeten Carida, wo er schließlich ein Jahr nach seinem zukünftigen Rivalen Han Solo eingeschrieben wurde. Dash war ein strebsamer Student der Imperialen Akademie, der seine Kameraden in vielerlei Hinsicht übertrumpfte und dem eine aussichtsreiche Karriere innerhalb des Regimes der Neuen Ordnung offen stand. Seine Träume fanden jedoch ein jähes Ende, als sein Bruder bei einem Routineflug verunglückte und mit seinem Frachter direkt in das Imperiale Museum einschlug und dort die gesamte Belegschaft tötete sowie unzählige Ausstellungsstücke zerstörte. Imperator Palpatine reagierte ungehalten über diesen Zwischenfall und ließ zur Demonstration den gesamten Besitz der Rendar-Familie konfiszieren. Außerdem wurden Dashs Eltern von ihrem Heimatplaneten verbannt und er selbst von der Imperialen Akademie verwiesen. Leben als Schmuggler miniatur|rechts|250px|[[Leia Organa Solo|Leia verhandelt mit Dash Rendar.]] Im Anschluss an diesen Schicksalsschlag tauchte Dash Rendar unter. Er beschloss, die von der Imperialen Akademie auf Carida erlernten Fähigkeiten für seine eigenen Zwecke einzusetzen, sodass er die Arbeit als Schmuggler aufnahm. Im rauen Schmuggler-Alltag war das ehemals gepflegte Erscheinungsbild des angesehenen Rendar-Sprösslings dem eines arroganten jungen Mannes gewichen, der sich auf der ständigen Flucht vor dem Imperium befand. Trotz der Tragödie um seine Eltern und seines Bruders hatte Dash seine Abenteuerlust nicht verloren und sein strebsamer Ehrgeiz spiegelte sich auch bei der Auswahl seiner Aufträge und ihrer Erfüllung wider. Mit seiner Strategie der hohen Risiken und hohen Belohnungen hatte er bald genug Geld verdient, dass er sich ein eigenes Schiff leisten konnte, die Outrider. Dieses ließ er von Bolabo Hujaan modifizieren, weshalb er extra nach Byblos reiste und ihre Werkstatt aufsuchte, und er zahlte eine Menge Credits für die Verbesserungen an dem Schiff. Dash prahlte häufig damit, dass er ebenso sei, wie sein hochfrisiertes Raumschiff, auf dem er bevorzugt mit seinem Reparaturdroiden namens Leebo arbeitete. Wie Schmuggler dazu neigen, ein einzelgängerisches Leben zu führen, war auch Dash Rendar ein Einzelgänger, der im Laufe seines Lebens gelernt hatte, keine emotionalen Bindungen einzugehen. Viel mehr verließ er sich auf die einzige Person, von der er wusste, dass sie ihn niemals im Stich lassen würde – nämlich auf sich selbst. Rendar erarbeitete sich im Verlauf des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs einen guten Ruf als Schmuggler, der jedoch mit Beharrlichkeit darauf Wert legte, Unabhängig zu sein, und nicht – wie sein Schmuggler-Rivale Han Solo – der Rebellen-Allianz beizutreten. Diesen lernte er auf Port Haven persönlich kennen, einem Shadowport, dessen Koordinaten nur wenigen auserwählten Schmugglern bekannt waren. Im Jahr 3 NSY nahm Dash Rendar dennoch einen Auftrag für die Rebellion entgegen, bei dem er einige Nahrungsmittel an die gebeutelten Rebellen-Soldaten auf der Eiswelt Hoth transportieren sollte. Allerdings sah er sich dort einem Überraschungsangriff durch das Galaktische Imperium ausgesetzt, in dessen Verlauf er gemeinsam mit Luke Skywalker versuchte, den Allianz-Mitgliedern innerhalb der Echo-Basis Zeit zur Evakuierung zu verschaffen. Dabei gelang es dem Corellianer sogar, einen der AT-AT-Kampfläufer zu Fall zu bringen, ehe dieser die Basis erreichen konnte. miniatur|links|Guri, ein humanoider [[Droide.]] Nach nur wenigen Monaten wurde Dash Rendar von Lando Calrissian für einen weiteren Auftrag zu Gunsten der Rebellen-Allianz engagiert. Während dieser Zeit waren Luke Skywalker, Lando sowie Prinzessin Leia Organa auf der Suche nach dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo, der von dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett an Jabba den Hutten ausgeliefert werden sollte. Von Lando erfuhr Dash, dass sich Boba Fett angeblich auf dem Planeten Gall verschanzt haben sollte. Angesichts der guten Bezahlung und des bevorstehenden Abenteuers erklärte sich der Corellianer dazu bereit, Lando und Leia nach Gall zu begleiten. Zur deren Enttäuschung wurden sie kurz nach der Ankunft am Raumhafen von Gall von Dash Rendar wieder verlassen, da dieser beteuerte, lediglich für die Begleitung und nicht für das Kämpfen bezahlt worden zu sein. Wohl wissend, dass sich der Gruppe unaufhaltsam imperiale Sturmtruppen näherten, die den Raumhafen verteidigten, reiste Dash davon, um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Trotz dieser feigen Handlung schätzte Prinzessin Leia die Fähigkeiten Dashs als zuverlässiger Schmuggler und herausragender Pilot, was für sie Grund genug war, um den Corellianer zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut anzuwerben. Diesmal wurde er mit der Aufgabe betraut, über Luke Skywalker zu wachen, den Leia zuvor nach Tatooine geschickt hatte. Wie sich herausstellen sollte, war ein Beschützer für Luke auch dringend notwendig, da der junge Jedi zum Ziel eines Mordkomplotts von einer von Jabba engagierten Flitzerbande auserwählt wurde. Luke befand sich gerade in der Nähe von Obi-Wan Kenobis alter Hütte, als ihn die Flitzerbande unter der Führung von Big Gizz aus dem Hinterhalt angriff. Rechtzeitig erschien Dash Rendar, mit dessen Hilfe Luke dem Angriff entkommen konnte. Anschließend entdeckten Dash Rendar und Luke Skywalker eine Botschaft von Koth Melan, dem Anführer des bothanischen Spionagenetzes, der um ein geheimes Treffen mit Prinzessin Leia Organa bat, um einen Komplott des Imperiums zu besprechen. Unverzüglich brachen Dash und Luke nach Bothawui auf, um der Botschaft zu antworten, wobei sich Dash schließlich dafür bereit erklärte, bei der Entführung eines Frachters mitzuwirken, der streng geheime Informationen für die Rebellion enthielt. Die entsprechenden Informationen konnten zwar sichergestellt werden, doch war es Dash zuzuschreiben, dass während der Operation ein gesamtes Schwadron von bothanischen Y-Flüglern vernichtet wurde. Dash zeigte sich bestürzt, doch zweifelte Luke an dessen Glaubwürdigkeit, da er der Meinung war, Dash würde nicht den zahlreichen Todesopfern nachtrauern, sondern seinem bisher makellosen Ruf als Schmuggler. Dash beteuerte jedoch seine Reue und behauptete später sogar, dass seine Schuldgefühle ihn letztendlich dazu bewogen hätten, Lando und Luke nach Coruscant zu begleiten, um dort Prinzessin Leia aus der Gefangenschaft von Prinz Xizor zu befreien. Während dieses Einsatzes gerieten Dash und seine Rebellen-Freunde zwischen die Fronten eines Raumkampfs des Imperiums und der Schwarzen Sonne, in dessen Verlauf Prinz Xizors orbitale Himmelsdom-Raumstation vollständig zerstört wurde. Eines der Trümmerteile kollidierte sogar mit der Outrider, sodass die Rebellen dem Irrglauben verfielen, Dash sei mit seinem Schiff vernichtet worden. Dem corellianischen Schmuggler war es jedoch im letzten Moment gelungen, in den Hyperraum zu fliehen. Er nutzte die Gerüchte um sein Ableben, um unterzutauchen. Erst einige Monate später nahm Dash Rendar seine alte Karriere wieder auf und ließ sich in einer Bar gemeinsam mit dem Replikantendroiden Guri blicken. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Aussehen von Dash Rendar ist an die 1960er-Jahre angelehnt. Dies kam daher zustande, da der Konzeptzeichner Mike Butkus Elvis Presley hörte, während er mit dem Aussehen von Rendar beschäftigt war. *Dash Rendar wurde für das Multimediaprojekt Schatten des Imperiums erschaffen, hatte jedoch nur eine eher hintergründige Rolle in Roman und Comic. Im Spiel allerdings war er der vordergründige Held. *Dash Rendar wird in den Spielen Shadows of the Empire, X-Wing Alliance und Galactic Battlegrounds von John Cygan synchronisiert. Quellen *''All the Extras'' *''Schatten des Imperiums (Comic)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (Videospiel)'' *''Die den Tod auslachen'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Corellianer Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Renegaten-Staffel Kategorie:Legends cs:Dash Rendar en:Dash Rendar es:Dash Rendar nl:Dash Rendar pt:Dash Rendar ru:Даш Рендар